


Second Chance

by marlen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlen/pseuds/marlen
Summary: What does Lucifer think after his revelation? Above all, how does Chloe handle it? 3x24





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> My first story in this fandom.

While Lucifer let his fingers dance over the keys of his piano, he saw Chloe`s face in front of his eyes. Her scared, shocked eyes when she saw his true face. Lucifer closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the keys.  
He will never forget that moment in Chloe`s eyes and her words in 100 years. Chloe will then no longer exist as a human, but she will be part of the other good souls in heaven.  
It's an illusion to believe that Chloe Decker is going to hell with him. An illusion he liked to believe. An illusion he loved. The sound of the keys and the deep of his emotions left him to be human for a brief moment.  
In this moment, there was no heaven and no hell, only him and Chloe in his thoughts. It was unfair, everything was so unfair. Maze was right he changed but he liked the change. He loved the feeling of love. He just did not know how to handle it, now that Chloe saw his face. How can she be so brave, so strong?  
With one hand he reached for his glass which stood on the piano, then he heard the elevator and Maze`s voice.  
"Lucifer!" and he pushed his whisky glass back on his piano and let his fingers dance over the keys again.  
"It can not be, that you have been sitting in front of your piano for three days playing knocking on heavens door. What did you say about people who give up? "  
" I am the devil!"  
"You have even less the right to give up." Maze stood next to the piano and tried to force Lucifer to look at her, but nothing, he pretended that Maze did not exist for him. At the moment, only Chloe existed in his mind and the sound of the piano.

"Lucifer talk to me!" Maze got loud and Lucifer felt annoyed by Maze's words.  
"I'm not interested in your words Maze," he said without looking up and his fingers no longer danced over the keys.  
"Too bad, I want to have my old Lucifer back," Maze said with her hands on her hips. The soft feeling of Lucifer`s fingers on the keys disappeared and the harsh anger took his place.  
"Your Lucifer ?!" he asked in a raised voice and a brief furious side-glance. "I do not care what you want!" Lucifer took his fingers off the keys and reached for his glass on the piano.  
"Would you now have the goodness and disappear." Maze nodded and went to the elevator stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder. "I do not know what happened, but humans are naturally afraid of demons and especially of the devil.  
"Thanks to Father," Lucifer said, looking angry at the sky.  
"But people are not afraid of an angel, and their enthusiasm for wanting to see an angel is not up to the human being."  
"I know who's behind it." Lucifer said, glaring up at the sky again.

***

It was past midnight and the LUX was filled with irresistible women, but Lucifer was still standing with his back to the bar, looking over his guests.  
"She's here," Maze said. "And she is looking for you." Lucifer looked over his shoulder and turned around.  
"Chloe?"  
"Yes, she's like a bloody Chihuahua, did you expect anything else from her?"  
"To be honest, yes I have." Lucifer said after a sip of whisky. "My Devil Face is not good in it to make people come back to me voluntarily, not even a Chloe Decker."  
"Lucifer?!" Lucifer wanted to smile but did not, the fear that she wanted to say something cruel to him was stronger.  
"Detective," Lucifer said uncertainly as he turned with his whisky in his hand. "What gives me the honor." and smiled tormented. Chloe looked at Maze and then at Lucifer's face.  
"Can we talk?" "Sure," Lucifer said after another sip of whisky. "I'm all yours." and grined.  
"I ... I mean alone." Chloe began to stutter, and Lucifer looked at her wide-eyed. "Oh...Of course," and pointed with one hand to the elevator.  
"Looks like you got a second chance," Maze said with a grin and a bottle of cognac in her hand. "Maze, if she runs past you, do not stop her." "She will not do that." "Your words in my father's ear." He cleared his throat and went to Chloe.

Chloe feels lost in the elevator while waiting for Lucifer.  
"Detective," Lucifer said with a nervous smile. "You did not have to wait for me, you know the way." "I've thought a lot about it," Chloe said. She simply could not hold back her thoughts any longer. Lucifer looked at her shyly from the side.  
"Certainly you have that."  
"We can not pretend that nothing happened, after all, a lot has happened." The doors of the elevator open before Lucifer could say anything and he allowed Chloe to be the first to enter his penthouse.  
"Do you want something to drink?" Lucifer asked nervously and walked to the bar. "Lucifer!" Chloe said. "We need to talk." Lucifer put down the bottle and nodded. "You're right, sit down," and pointed to the sofa. Chloe watched as she sat down on her fingers. The dream, she had to talk to him about it. "I dreamed of you," she began, looking up at Lucifer.

"Oh, that does not sound good." he said. "Why do you always think only the bad of you?"  
"Because that's me," he raised his voice "I'm the devil after all, have you forgotten that?" and looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Nothing that matters is easy." she said. Lucifer nodded and stood up.  
"How can you sit here and discuss with me? " Lucifer tried to keep the upper hand in this conversation. "Because I can," said Chloe.  
"I do not want to lose you, you're too important to me." 

"Excuse my question," said Lucifer. "I'm important to you? Even though you've saw who I really am, that sounds grotesque, even to me." Chloe stood up and put both hands on his chest. She felt his heartbeat under her hands and smiled.  
"You're my partner, my friend and my ..." "Do not play with me, that's cruel and even I'm not that cruel. " "I'm not planning on playing with you Lucifer," Chloe said, putting her arms around his neck.  
"I love the way you speak to me and I trust you with my soul and I would lie if I say your other face does not scare me. So let me think about it, you do not see the devil every day."  
"Actually," Lucifer began to whisper in her ear. " You saw the devil every day."  
"Right, but you are so charming, elegant ... "  
"Oh thank you," Lucifer said and Chloe could feel his smile on her ear. "It's not a game anymore, Lucifer," Chloe whispered. "Now it's you and me."


End file.
